The present invention generally relates to window cleaning devices, and, more particularly, to such devices which allow for cleaning between opposing surfaces. The device can also be adapted for other uses, such as painting, and the like.
There is widespread use of window cleaning devices, both professionally and by individuals. Current devices predominantly allow only for the cleaning of a single smooth surface. There is a need, however, for equipment which will facilitate the cleaning of opposing surfaces simultaneously and uniformly. For example, a rear truck cab windshield and opposing cap windshield. The present device satisfies this need. Another object of the invention is to allow for cleaning two opposing surfaces between which there is a narrow junction. A further object of the invention is to provide for flexible and continuous adjustment of the cleaning heads on the surfaces without manual intervention to allow for thorough and uniform cleaning. Another feature of the invention is the particular manner in which the cleaning heads function to clean opposing surfaces. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable, durable, cleaning device capable of being manufactured on an economical basis. Yet another object is to provide a cleaning device easy to use for various applications. Additional objects and features of this invention will become more apparent in the detailed description and accompanying drawings.
The device basically consists of an elongated shaft having a handle-like assembly at its one end for us in holding and controlling the device and a cleaning assembly at its other end. The elongated shaft contains support rods running the length of its exterior on either side of the shaft, which rods function to control the opening and closing of the cleaning assembly.
The cleaning assembly consists of two opposing hinge plates attached to the shaft by means of a hinge mechanism and pin. The hinge plates house a spring which allows the cleaning assembly to adjust to a suitable angle for cleaning various surfaces; for example, a 45.degree. angle. The extent of the extension of the cleaning assembly is limited to an angle of 90.degree. and is determined by the configuration of the opposing surfaces to be cleaned. At its extreme end, each plate contains a cup-like member which houses a ball-type member. This ball-type member is part of the cleaning head. Once extended, the ball and cup-type mechanism allows for continuous adjustment of the cleaning surface, and thus, uniformity of cleaning. The rods, which run the length of the shaft, extend over the exterior of the opposing hinge plates, thus forcing them into a closed position.
The handle-like assembly consists of a front member, which is stationary and perpendicular to the elongated shaft. The rear member of the handle assembly is movable and is connected to the shaft by means of a fastening mechanism. The rear and front handle members are pivotally connected and house a spring member. This pivot and spring mechanism forces the two handle members into an open, resting position. When pressure is applied by the operator to the rear member, thus moving it forward toward the front, stationary member, the fastening mechanism forces the support rods rearward, thus releasing the pressure from the outside of the two opposing hinge plates of the cleaning assembly. This absence of pressure allows the plates to extend outwardly via the hinge mechanism and causes the cleaning assembly to open to an angle conforming to the surfaces to be cleaned. Thus, the operator can easily command the opening and closing of the cleaning surfaces by applying and releasing pressure to the handle-like assembly.
The device is also capable of other applications by merely replacing the cleaning head component with, for example, painting surfaces, or rollers. Thus, the device can easily be adapted for other uses.